Forgotten Birthday
by GeminiSanzo
Summary: [COMPLETE]Short yet sweet. Hakkai’s birthday is well…today and so far only Goku and Gojyo seem to have remembered. His lover however…well read and find out... ONESHOT


**Author: **Mairi

**Warnings: **Shounen-Ai, AU, Slight OOCness.

**Summary: **Short yet sweet. Hakkai's birthday is well…today and so far only Goku and Gojyo seem to have remembered. His lover however…well read and find out…ONESHOT

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room through the partly opened curtains. Hakkai pulled the covers up over his eyes a little with a small groan to shield them as the sunlight hit them. Now that he'd been disturbed from that wonderful dream he was in the middle of that consisted of him and a certain blonde priest he was oh so fond of he turned onto his side and went to drape an arm over his lover who'd still be asleep of course as it was really rare for the priest to be up before him. It was when Hakkai's arm fell flat back onto the soft, cool sheets that his eyes fluttered open fully although sleepily.

'Sanzo?' He called in his mind now gathering the energy and strength to sit up and let one arm -which wasn't supporting him upright- rub the sleep out of his eyes before he looked around the room, his emerald gaze landing upon the calendar on the wall, on a certain date at that, the 21st to be exact. The gaze moved from the date to the month. September. That's right it was his birthday today, and the thought of it brought a smile to his face, a real smile. Perhaps his lover was up and doing something for him, just for his birthday…maybe. A small 'Kyu' now drew his attention from his train of thought and the calendar to his smaller companion, Hakuryu.

The little dragon flew over to the bed gracefully from where it was curled up on the windowsill to the pillow next to Hakkai and gave him a good morning kiss. Hakkai's smile widened slightly as he reached over to tickle the small dragon under its chin.

"Good morning little one, how are you today?"

Another small 'Kyu' confirmed that he was fine and then turned his small head to the door. Hakkai took that as a hint that his small companion was feeling hungry.

"Give me a moment to get ready and we'll join the others." He replied, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, getting up and heading to the connected bathroom to take a quick shower.

Hakkai emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later a towel around his shoulders. He looked confused now, Hakuryu wasn't on the bed anymore nor was he on the windowsill…in fact he wasn't to be seen in the room anymore, which was strange.

His mind came to the conclusion that maybe one of the others had come in and taken Hakuryu to the table for him. Letting it go for now, he got dressed and dried off his hair to the best he could do with the towel, leaving it to now dry off naturally and then went out the room locking it behind him and sauntered down the steps into the Inns' restaurant area. Spotting his team-mates and lover over at the corner table and went over, his usual 'Good morning' smile displayed on his face.

A pair of golden and crimson coloured eyes were the first to greet him in return as he sat next to the blonde priest and they were also the first to say what he was expecting to hear from Sanzo when he woke up this morning.

"Happy birthday 'Kai." They chorused, the small white dragon giving its happy squeak as though saying it with them.

"Thanks you three." He replied, sounding delighted as he could. Sanzo however kept his eyes on the paragraph which he was currently reading; pretending that Hakkai hadn't yet came to the table. Gojyo noticed that very slight pout on his friends face and sent a small unseen glare towards the priest's direction. He didn't have to be a complete jerk towards his own boyfriend.

It wasn't long until the kappa and monkey had begun their daily argument over stealing each others food and of course that got Sanzo's attention alright. It was a fact that, his words were the first he'd said all day.

"Will you two shut up before I kill you!" The priest yelled, emphasising his words with the harisen, taking it across their heads a little harder than usual. Yep, today the monk was pissed off. Gojyo and Goku both responded in their usual way too, the kappa complaining that he'd one day kill him from the force of the hit and the monkey blaming it on Gojyo. Hakkai laughed nervously, hoping the monk really wouldn't kill them on purpose or by accident.

"Sanzo, please don't kill them here, we'll end up having to pay that little bit extra for the mess." He joked. Gojyo winced at his friends' words slightly as did Goku, however it made the rampaging monk back off and take his seat again.

Silence filled the air after a few minutes, the monk seemed to be stressed over something, and it even looked like Hakkai was a bit nervous of his edgy mood, not that anyone could blame him really, anyone would be nervous of being around-or sitting right next to- a nearly snapping monk. However Hakkai being brave went to ask the monk what was wrong.

"Sanzo?" He spoke, the monk grunting in response made him concerned now. He wasn't usually this quiet and ignorant…around him anyway.

"Are you ok? You're quieter than usual…" He added, resting a hand on his lovers shoulder, the hint of concern in his voice. Once again the monk grunted and then stood, Hakkai noticing the very slight guilty look in Sanzo's amethyst pools. Even Goku and Gojyo looked up in time to catch it before the blonde walked away.

"I'm fine… I'll be in the room…"

The remaining three and dragon looked on after him before turning to look at each other. Goku looked up at Hakkai with innocent golden eyes searching for an answer to his obvious question. Hakkai simply shook his head while adding a small sigh. He didn't like it when Sanzo got like this and there was always a reason for his sudden change in mood.

"You should go after him, 'Kai. Even though he's in a mood because…." Gojyo started before trailing off.

"Because of what?" Hakkai asked, wanting to know what Gojyo knew about his mood. Gojyo looked to his best friend with an apologetic look while Goku simply continued eating allowing the kappa to do the explaining.

"Well, he came down this morning when I was here… in his usual pissy-self and I asked him casually if he was doing anything special with you for your birthday…and from there he turned a little sour than usual. I think he's forgotten about it and feels really guilty about it." The red haired youth explained. Hakkai nodded a little, so that's it. He flashed a small smile of thanks to his friend and excused himself to go up to the room after the priest.

Sanzo's head turned towards the soft yet audible knock on the door, he still hadn't come up with any decent excuse that Hakkai wouldn't hate him for. How could he have forgotten his own lovers' birthday? He remembered it fine last year. He didn't respond to the knock apart from letting a little grunt slip from his throat. Hakkai barely heard it and entered the room his emerald gaze falling upon a saddened amethyst gaze.

"Hakkai…"

"Sanzo, I know why you're in this mood of yours'" Hakkai spoke, a small smile creeping onto his features.

"I take it that kappa told you." The blonde replied, slightly pissed off with Gojyo now, why couldn't he shut up?

"Yes, Gojyo told me what happened."

Hakkai shut the door and then walked over towards the priest who'd made himself comfy on the bed, robes discarded on the floor and slipped onto the sheets next to him, placing his arms around his waist and pulled his body closer to his. He nuzzled the crook of his neck while Sanzo turned his gaze to him.

"You're not mad at me?" Sanzo questioned, sounding calm at the same time. Hakkai laughed heartily and tightened his embrace around the monk. Sanzo leaned into his lovers hold; he knew he could always relax like this around Hakkai.

"No, Sanzo I'm not mad at all. It happens at times, it's nothing to worry about at all." He said, reaching up with one hand to caress the side of the monks face and bring it to face him slightly as he reached up and moved in to kiss him gently at first on the lips, Sanzo automatically parting his mouth for Hakkai so he could move his tongue into his mouth, making the kiss more heated.

After a moment of heated kissing and getting half tangled in the bed sheets Hakkai broke off the kiss, both of the youths panting for breath as they gazed into each others eyes hungrily.

"Would you like to know what I want for my birthday…out of everything there is?" Hakkai asked, moving to the priest's neck licking, grazing and sucking at it gently yet still heatedly.

"What?" Sanzo replied breathlessly, his hands beginning to wander his lovers' body.

"You… you're all I need…Sanzo" The healer replied in between breaths. Sanzo felt himself melting to Hakkai's touch more and more, maybe they could hold off leaving this town for a few more hours at least.

* * *

ZOMG i know a new submission...and it's not Gojyo x Hakkai or Sanzo x Gojyo ...for once bwahaha anyways. Originally done for a contest on YGallery and this is what i thought of. Hope you people liked it and yesssss there is more to come i will be updating the other fics soooooonish since my writers block period has lifted again.  



End file.
